This invention is directed to a directional guide and more particularly to a directional guide for an air-water syringe tip.
Air-water syringes are well-known in the art of dentistry and are used to provide water or air to a patient's mouth during a dental procedure. Presently, a number of air-water syringes utilize disposable tips that are removably connected to the syringe, as well as their metal counter-parts. While useful, there are problems that still exist with either type of tip, metal or plastic disposable. For example, because the tip rotates freely with respect to the syringe, it is difficult to position the tip with one hand with respect to the patient's mouth or hold the tip in a stationary position for retraction of tissue (i.e. tongue, cheek). Also, to move the tip while spraying air or water requires two hands. One hand is needed to adjust the syringe tip position out of the mouth before use, while the other hand operates the syringe with regards to air-water. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses this problem.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a directional guide that assists in holding an air-water tip in a stationary position.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a directional guide that permits one to move an air-water tip while spraying using only one hand.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawing, and claims.